1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electrical contact assemblies and, more particularly, to electrical contact assemblies for electrical connectors configured so as to reduce manufacturing costs.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Electrical connectors for applications such as mating to an edge of a printed circuit board must contain numerous electrical contacts. Therefore, the cost of manufacturing an electrical connector is driven by the cost of manufacturing and inserting the electrical contacts into the housing of the electrical connector.
A need exists for an electrical contact assembly which can be inserted in numerous quantities into an electrical connector, both of which are configured to reduce manufacturing and assembly costs.